(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light emitting diodes (LED), in particular to LED for projection light source.
(2) Brief Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior art light bulb. The light bulb has a shell 10 and a filament 12. When an electric current flows through the filament 12, the filament 12 is heated up and emits light. This kind of light bulb is inefficient and generates a great deal of heat.
An object of this invention is to provide an efficient light source. Another object of this invention is to generate less heat from the light source.
These objects are achieved by using a number of LEDs as a light source. The light emitted from the LEDs is converted through lenses to produce parallel light beams. The parallel light beams are focused or diversified as projection light source. The light source can replace traditional incandescent light bulb. Reflection mirrors can be used to deflect or reflect the light beams. Phosphorescent material can be added in the transmitting media or coated on the light transmitting surface to convert blue or ultraviolet short wavelength light into white light.